runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Catherby
.•*´¨) ' `¸.•´¸.•*´¨)¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.• Catherby Clan'' '' 'We the players of Runescape, in order to form a more perfect community, establish Player Moderator justice, ensure online tranquillity, provide for the common gamer, promote the general welfare, and secure the blessings of liberty to ourselves and our allies, do ordain and establish our website for the Catherby Clan.' We are the National Guard of Runescape. World 9 Headquarters since 2003. Catherby is a social clan where players of all levels and backgrounds are welcome. We pride ourselves on our friendly, helpful clan members and our relaxed and fun clan chat atmosphere. * - '''''Tier 7 citadel, maxed - (3) +6% XP avatars, They're out as often as possible. - Weekly fealty xp and quartermaster bonus xp. - Monthly donation-funded drop parties. - Rank based on a weekly Clan Community Service (CCS) - Rank based on your clan XP. - No mandatory events. -''' Offsite.' - '''Teamspeak3.' * - Apply ' Must fill in an apply form to join, we like to add who ever is fitting to the community we don't base that on xp or levels. '' General Information '''Catherby Clan, established 2003. Requirements to join the clan: To join the clan you must apply here (this hyperlink will bring you to the RS clan forum) please fill in the details and someone will get back to you for an invite. '' Must gain 2m experience monthly OR Cap for a rank. Total lvl 500+ Check out our clan forum for more information QFC: 290-291-742-65159276'' What does this mean for you? 1. As a clan member you'll have to earn 2m xp a month to be eligible for a rank, or cap in the Clan Citadel. We track this in our google docs, if you happen to be demoted you must cap 2x or gain 2m exp in''' 1 month''' to be able to get your rank back (ask a key rank.) 2. When you post an away status, no matter what your rank is. If you gain over 500k xp in one week then you'll be considered active and not away. If so you'll be deranked to recruit for not capping. You can keep an eye on that in our google rankings doc http://www.tinyurl/catherby *Though if you do gain over 500k xp a week due to lets say warbands, then let us know. We aren't that strict ''' Check out our RS clan forum and Catherby website for more information! Ranks posted on our website under "Chat Ranks". Contact any key rank to get your citadel resource confirmed weekly. Rank based on your weekly resource and clan XP. Citadel cycle begins every Saturday. Catherby Clan also known as: National Guard of Runescape / World 9 HQ (''now using World 88) RS Clan Page: Catherby '''Friend Chat: ''CatherbyPvM Clan Chat: ''Catherby'' Home World: ''World 6'' Clan Website: Catherby Staff Be free to pm these leaders if you need anything. 'Owner:' * Catherby / Kire667 'Deputies:' * Airalsuir * Caleban * Catherby * Gorgan Sail * Mr Fray * Music Within 'Overseers:' * Fair Silvie * Grimm (J ens) * Knalfox * Miss Music * Stinky 'Coordinators:' / 'Organisers:' * 12robinhood4 * Arra Sail * Harley0 * Hellsing * Icy * Markuus * Moff Lax * Timesout4u * xLinkin Park * Zsousay Clan Ranking System To have a rank above recruit, you need to fully cap at the citadel (2700 resources) or provide a CCS which can be a service or 5m weekly exp gain. (F2P excluded) Ranks are xp based • Ranking: (requires a weekly CCS (clan community service) / Xp only for F2P) '' • 'Corpora'l - a weekly CCS or 5m clan xp for F2P • 'Sergeant '- 10m clan xp + a weekly CCS • '''Lieutenant - 25m clan xp + a weekly CCS • Captain - 50m clan xp + a weekly CCS • General - 100m clan xp + a weekly CCS ''• Admin+ Based on activity ~Asking for a rankup doesn't help your chances, it might even decrease them. Admin+ ranks are voted/suggested by deputies. '' Ranks above generals are ranked by trust / respect / reporting / forum and clan activity. Administrator '- Backup rank, random clan members will be ranked up to this rank to host the avatar until logout. '''Organiser '- Mainly used for avatar hosting also helps out the clan members. 'Coordinator '- hosts events after applying for the rank, deputies will vote for the rank up. 'Overseer '- voted to be a trusted rank. 'Deputy '''Owner - voted to be a trusted rank. '''Owner '- Owns. A weekly cap is required to keep the rank, not capping results in a derank to recruit. One cap and the user will be placed in the rank he's suppose to be at xp wise. This can be checked though our rs clan members list. F2P members are excluded from this and can get their rank if they say that they're F2P (ranks should check this through high scores-make a note of it when they post the rank up). Clan members can also apply for the 5m weekly exp gain or provide a Clan Community Service as alternative ranking methods. Clan Rules ''• What is a CCS? As you may have noticed we rank people by their clan xp and a CCS, in most cases this means that you gather 2700 resources in the citadel. But you can also apply for a CCS on this thread. The current options are: * Gathering 2700 resources in the Citadel - No post needed simply get your cap checked by a keyrank. * Gaining 5m clan xp a week (- ONLY for people that have applied to it on the forums. You'll have to apply again if you are deranked) * A special service - An idea posted by you! Accepted by you and the deputies. • Requirements/info: '' 1. Providing a weekly Clan Community Service (CCS) - Has to be checked by a key-rank. 2. Must apply for a CCS rank other than capping on our forum (new members guide thread). 3. IF you haven’t met the requirements of gaining 5m xp a week then you will be de-ranked. And you’ll have to reapply for the CCS on our forum. 4. You will get a reply regarding your apply/idea on the forum with further information. ''• Applying for a CCS (only needed if you don't want to gather resources). ' For example you post:'' '''I (Name Here) wish to apply for the 5m xp a week CCS rank. Once you've done that you'll have to wait till the next build tick, since that's when our trackers start (saturday morning gmt). you will also get a reply on here to notify that an xp tracker has been made. • Do you know another community service? post your own suggestion! (Keep in mind that the CCS has to be "checkable" by a keyrank) A deputy will reply to this offer or message you in game to discuss edits. At some point a CCS-contract will be posted on the thread, which you’ll have to accept before we start ranking. This may be dicussed in game with a deputy and can take some time to create since all deputies have to accept your offer. Ranks will be added once the citadel has been reset and the offer has been accepted by both parties. .•*´¨) '' `¸.•´¸.•*´¨)¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•''Rank Information You’ll have to fully cap (2700 resources) or apply and meet your weekly CCS to have a rank above recruit (F2P excluded). You can always post on the Away Thread on RS / This Forum if you can't meet your weekly requirement. * Recruit - Inactive/probation member or doesn't cap. * Corporal - Capping/CCS clan member. (Or has gained 5mil clan xp as a f2p player). * Sergeant - up to 10m xp gained in the clan. * Lieutenant '- up to 25m xp gained in the clan. * '''Captain '- up to 50m xp gained in the clan. * 'General '- up to 100m xp gained in the clan. '''Ranks above generals are ranked by trust / respect / reporting / forum and clan activity.~Asking for a rankup doesn't help your chances, it might even decrease them. Admin+ ranks are voted/suggested by deputies. Please note that: An account on the clan-offsite (found here) is required for all ranks above organiser. * Administrator '''– Backup rank, random clan members will be ranked up to this rank to host the avatar untill logout, '''any person ranked Admin, is a potential organiser. * Organiser '''– Mainly used for avatar hosting also helps out the clan members. – Is also '''able to invite new clan members. * Coordinator '''– hosts events after applying for the rank, deputies will vote for the rankup. Or is a clan '''recruiter, mainly on the forums but also in game. * Overseer '– voted to be a trusted rank. * '''Deputy Owner '– voted to be a trusted rank. * 'Owner '– owns. A weekly Cap/Clan CCS is required to keep the rank, not capping/or meeting your CCS results into a derank to recruit. One cap and the user will be placed in the rank he's suppose to be at xp wise, you'll have to reapply for your CCS though. This can be checked though our rs clan members list. F2P members are excluded from this and can get their rank if they post that they're F2P (ranks should check this through high scores-make a note of it when they post the rank up). More detailed information below. ''.•*´¨) '' `¸.•´¸.•*´¨)¸.•*¨) (¸.•´ (¸.•Ranking system & additional information' Note: people that have been ranked up before the ranking system change will keep their rank (if not get ranked up) as long they keep gathering resources. No one will be deranked from their current rank for not having enough xp. 'Ranks Admin+ have no xp req!' • '''Owner': Rank level 12. Owner of the clan. This is the person in charge of ensuring all ranks perform tasks as assigned. Demotes inactive ranks and issues promotions according to the set system for each category. If anything happens regardless if this rank is online, all blame will be put on the Owner. Success however is a shared benefit of every member of the clan. • Deputy Owner: Rank level 11.' Voted for by the other leaders. ' Selected by filing successful image reports of chat offenders. Votes on evidence images to ban offenders off chat. The chat authority. Enforces the rules of Friend Chat and Clan Chat. Not a direct power over citadel, yet works with Overseer to ensure peace is kept in chat channels. • Overseer: Rank level 10. Chosen by Deputies as the most active at citadel and clan chat. Encourages others on gathering resources. Respectful to fellow members. Maintain order at citadel. Supervise the gathering of resources and upgrades of citadel. Has the ability to ban users from the keep and the citadel. Does enforce rules over chat. Ranks below this do NOT enforce rules over chat. • Coordinator: Rank level 9. Hosting trusted events on a weekly basis. If you have a talent for leading groups of people during large-scale events, PvP and PvM battles, or enjoy hosting minigames or drops - this is the rank for you! Gathers max resources. You can apply for this rank by sending an inbox to me on ngor. Or is a clan recruiter, mainly on the forums but also in game. • Organizer:'' Rank level 8.'' First step in proving worthy of being Overseer. Mainly used for avatar hosting and helping the new clan members, can call meetings, post events and can call a vote. • Administrator:'' Rank level 7''. First step in proving worthy of being Organiser. ''' You are temporarily ranked up to host the avatar, ranked up by a keyrank untill logout. '' A CCS is 2700 resources or applying/meeting your CCS reqs - See the CCS post for more info'' • '''General: Rank level 6. Maintain a weekly CCS to keep rank Has gained least 100m xp in the clan. Rankup at 100m xp + CCS. Confirm it with a Keyrank. • Captain: Rank level 5. Maintain a weekly CCS to keep rank. Has gained least 50m xp in the clan. Rankup at 50m xp + CCS. Confirm it with a Keyrank to get your rank up. • Lieutenant: Rank level 4. Maintain a weekly CCS to keep rank. Has gained least 25m xp in the clan. Rankup at 25m xp + CCS. Confirm it with a Keyrank to get your rank up. •'Sergeant': Rank level 3. Maintain a weekly CCS to keep rank. Has gained least 10m xp in the clan. Rankup at 10m xp + CCS. Confirm it with a Keyrank to get your rank up. • Corporal: Rank level 2. Maintain a weekly CCS to keep rank. Corporal+ can invite new members to the clan, with the right introduction about the ranking system/clan forums. (Or has gained 5mil clan xp as a f2p player). Confirm it with a Keyrank to get your rank up. • Recruit: Rank level 1.' Does not meet a CCS req.' There are no requirements to earn this rank. You are automatically ranked when recruited. Gather 2700 resources/a CCS to get a rankup. Confirm it with a Keyrank to get your rankup. Clan Events Most of our events will be hosted in our Home world 88'' or 9 unless another world is required.' We do not offer planned events at the moment, but we are open to suggestions and possible volunteers. Our clan hosts various activities like random events, skilling/chilling together, dungeoneering, dung item hunts, bossing or whatever the clannies are up for! Clan Applications If you would like to join Catherby you may either visit our ClanChat in-game or simply post on our Clan Recruitment Thread - '''Quick find code: 290-291-742-65159276 Credits Spiked Life Robin HoodCategory:ClansCategory:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play ClansCategory:Pay-to-Play ClansCategory:Free-to-Play ClansCategory:Skilling ClansCategory:Clan:CatherbyCategory:Active ClanCategory:Catherby